


Tumblr Prompt: Pray ("Penance")

by BeepBeepTimeToFloat



Series: Pennywise One Shots [10]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Biting, Claiming, Claiming Bites, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fucking in a church, Growling, Lewdness, Mentions of Child Murder, Pennywise poses as a priest, Snarling, Some angst, Spit Kink, Strained Relationships, Threatening, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, another Tumblr prompt, drool, fucking in a confessional, gagging, he doesn't have a clue, he spits in her mouth, light humiliation, or does he?, she feels guilty, she wants to fuck him and he's a dense motherfucker, she's riding him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeepBeepTimeToFloat/pseuds/BeepBeepTimeToFloat
Summary: Penny's pet comes looking for forgiveness and instead finds a horny clown.Tumblr Prompt: Pray- Having sex in a place of worship.





	Tumblr Prompt: Pray ("Penance")

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr for more IT related content! beepbeeptimetofloat.tumblr.com

It was late, nearly eleven at night when she entered the church with trembling hands and frayed nerves. She couldn’t stop thinking about it; the boy’s face as she dragged him kicking and screaming into the sewers where her lover waited. He couldn’t have been more than four or five, and he had trusted her to take care of him. Instead, she led him to his death, his bones probably laying down in the gray water that she trudged through daily to see the monster who dwelled there. It was her own goddamn fault. She went looking for him, to see if all the stories were true about the dancing clown who ate children. They were true alright, and there was no turning back once he had his claws in her, literally. He would have killed her had she not begged and pleaded for him to let her help him. In exchange for her own life, she’d give him the lives of others.

 

This had been months ago, and though things had gotten easier for her, this last one was just too much for her to handle. Her mind felt like it would rip in half if she didn’t tell someone, and while she hadn’t been to church in years, there was nowhere she could go that spilling her guts wouldn’t result in an arrest. Then again, maybe the priest would call the police anyway, eager to solve the mystery of the missing children. She’d be thrown in jail and escape the horror that her life had become. Pennywise would probably still find her and kill her anyway.

 

What was really tearing her apart wasn’t the children she was aiding in the murder of, though. In the back of her mind she knew that was just an excuse, because she was slowly caring less and less about them. She was upset because she found herself actually enjoying it. It kept Pennywise alive and that was all that mattered to her because she had fallen for him. They’d had a few close encounters; he would slam her into a wall in his blind rage and she’d stifle a moan when she felt his body crushing her own. His teeth biting into her neck when she didn’t listen to him. For a creature who could smell emotions, he was really dense. Or he was ignoring the lust he smelled pouring off her. She wasn’t sure which was worse.

 

She bowed her head, making the sign of the cross over herself and proceeded to walk to the front of the church before hanging a left to get to the confessional. With a deep sigh, she walked into the dark booth and sat down, wringing her blood-soaked hands in her lap. The only thing she could hear was the sound of her heart pounding in her ears until the sliding of the door signaled someone was on the other side.

 

“Have you come to seek Penance?” the voice asked. She swallowed hard, clearing her throat before she spoke.

 

“In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Ghost. My last confession was…” she thought back, trying to remember the last time she’d actually even come to Mass, never mind confessed, “Well, it’s been years since my last confession.”

 

“You may proceed,” the man said, and then waited.

 

“Father…I don’t even know where to begin. In the last few months, I’ve done things… terrible things. Things that I’m sick over. I didn’t do them for myself, though. I did them for someone else who can’t help what he’s doing. It’s just… how he is,” she said, voice shaking and cracking as she forced the words out.

 

“What kind of terrible things?” he asked. She shut her eyes and breathed out weakly as tears pricked at her eyes.

 

“I’ve aided in the murder of children,” she said, breaking down and covering her face with her hands, “I brought them to him so… so he could…”

 

“Kill them?”

 

“Yes,” she sobbed and whole body shook.

 

“Why did you help him, if it was weighing so heavily on your mind?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know,” she said quickly, shaking her head.

 

“Don’t lie to God,” his voice was stern and scared her just a little.

 

“I… I wanted to!” she cried, wiping her nose and eyes with her sleeves, “I wanted to help him because I like him. I like being around him. I’m… attracted to him.”

 

“You’re attracted to a child murderer?” he asked. She shook head and sighed.

 

“Yes. I’ve thought about him in that way since I first saw him,” she answered.

 

“In what way?” he asked.

 

“In a, uh, well, in a sexual way,” she felt her face heat up at the words. She was more uncomfortable talking about her fantasies than the fact that she’d helped kill children.

 

“So, you want to fuck him?”

 

Her head snapped up, shocked at his words. She looked over at the window, but the screen obscured any chance of seeing his face. Her eyes strained but it was just too dark. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled and she shivered.

 

“I asked you a question,” the stern voice returned, and she felt compelled to answer him, but she couldn’t explain why.

 

“Yes. Yes, I want to fuck him.”

 

A dark chuckle came from the other side of the screen, one that she knew she’d heard before but couldn’t place at the moment. It was unnerving and all she wanted to do was leave, to get out of the claustrophobic box so she could go home.

 

“Why don’t you come over here and do it then?” a different voice asked, and this time when she looked at the screen, two glowing orange eyes burned into her own. Her breath caught in her throat as she recognized Pennywise, vaguely making out the outline of his twisted smile. He chuckled and licked his lips, sucking saliva back into his mouth as he drooled. She felt heat flood her panties as she looked at him and let her fingers rub just a little harder against her jeans than she should have. He sniffed at the air and exhaled with a pleased hum.

 

“Come to me, kitten, and let Pennywise play with that pussy instead,” his low voice made her shiver and she stood up, pushing the door open to inspect the church. It was empty from what she could see, and she hurriedly opened the other door where the clown sat waiting for her, cock in hand. She gasped at the sight of it in the dim light, more arousal making her panties wet.

 

“What are you doing here?” she asked, unable to get any other thought to come from her mouth. He growled and grabbed her by the waistband of her jeans, yanking them down her legs. His hand cupped her aching sex, middle finger stroking the dampness.

 

“Is that really what you came over here for?” he asked, tilting his head to the side with a grin. She slowly shook her head and he nodded, smile getting bigger. His long arms pulled her into his lap forcefully, moving her panties aside to touch her swollen lips.

 

“Mm, look at you. Already dripping for this cock,” he chuckled, “In a church, too. What a dirty girl I have.”

 

Her fingers tightened around his shoulders where she gripped them for support, eyes shutting as she felt him pull his fingers away to instead slide the head of his cock back and forth through her wetness. It was hot and she could feel it pulsing as it touched her. Moans threatened to slip from her mouth, coming out as tiny squeaks as she tried to stifle them.

 

“If you wanted Pennywise to fuck you pet, all you have to do was ask,” he purred into her neck, raking his teeth along it and entering her with no warning. She began to scream, but he shoved two gloved fingers into her mouth to keep her quiet. Her big eyes stared at him as he brought her face to his, bucking his hips to go deeper.

 

“Keep quiet. We wouldn’t want anyone to hear us, would we?” he asked, voice ragged as he thrusted up into her quivering pussy. The tight, wet heat was unexpected; he’d underestimated his own feelings towards her and every fiber was fighting to maintain control. Now, as she sucked his fingers and stared at him with those fuck-me eyes, all he could think about was destroying her body. His hips snapped up faster, slapping into her hot skin while he used his free hand rub her clit, growling as he saw her fighting more moans.

 

“You’re such a naughty little thing, moaning and crying, dying to come all over Pennywise’s cock already,” he smirked, watching her face grow red as spit dripped from her mouth while she swirled her tongue around his fingers. He was right; she was squirming in his lap, so close to her release that she wanted to scream. His fingers came out of her mouth and she gasped, sucking in air. She rutted against him, pressing into his hand for more stimulation.

 

“I want to cum so bad,” she whispered, licking her lips.

 

“Mm, Pennywise will let you cum, little one, but first I need to know that you’re mine,” he growled, teeth finding her neck again and biting down painfully. She hissed, feeling herself teetering dangerously close to her end.

 

“I’m yours, I swear I am,” she whined, “Please, Pennywise.”

 

“Prove it,” he snarled, tightening his grip on her, “Open your mouth.”

 

She stared at him, unsure for a split second before she opened up, letting her tongue hang down her chin. He rumbled, smirking at her, and grabbed her by the jaw to force her head down. Her eyes widened as he spit into her mouth, watching it slide down her tongue.

 

“Once you swallow it, Pennywise will let you cum,” he said. He slowed down his thrusts, trying to prolong his own orgasm until she obeyed. She closed her mouth swallowing and bringing her face forward to capture his mouth. He growled and rubbed his fingers faster, watching as she threw her head back and came. His gloved hand wrapped around her mouth, covering it to silence her moans. The added tightness was too much for the clown, and he held her in place as he buried his cock in her, filling her to the brim with his seed. He was panting, gasping and drooling in an erotic display that had no business taking place in a confessional. When they both caught their breath, he looked at her with a hard glare.

 

“You’re mine now, pet. More now than ever. If you ever try to beg for forgiveness from anyone from me, I’ll snap your neck,” his voice was low and serious. She nodded, biting her lip.

 

“I’m yours.”


End file.
